Question: Rewrite ${(5^{-10})^{3}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{-10})^{3} = 5^{(-10)(3)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-10})^{3}} = 5^{-30}} $